Put the blame on me
by oreo5228
Summary: Owen tries to win Brooke, and for some reason Lucas gets a tad bit jealous. BRUCAS, a bit of L/P and B/O at first. My first fic. Oh and I dont own OTH cause if I did PUCAS would never exist
1. Patron aint no punk

She sat alone at the bar, or atleast as alone as you could be in a club surrounded by loud pulsating music, and a crowd of sweating bodies out enjoying a Saturday night. Tossing back a shot of Patron, her insides cringed as the firery liquind burned a path down her throat. _How many was that... five_ she wondered as she twirled around on her bar stool, hazel eyes scanning the club for the group of friends she was there with.

She spotted them on the oppsite side of the bar, and hopped down from the stool, intent on having a good time. A wave of lightheadedness overcame her as she made her way over to her friends. _whooaaa... _she thought _that Patron aint no punk..._

"Brooke" she heard her name from behind. Turning around she was met with the solid form of none other than Owen.

"Well if it isn't tree hills very own disapearing magician." Brooke quipped . He was lucky she had a good buzz are she probably would have bitched slapped his selfish ass.

He took a step closer "look, can we talk for a second." _is he serious _she thought her head tilted up at him , contempt obvious in her eyes.

"Huh... Hell no!!" she spat turning to walk away.

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm halting her flight "I'm sorry, okay. I messed up, just give me a chance to make it up to you."

After everything that happened in the last month Brooke still was uncomfortable with physical contact. Her whole body tensed, and she yanked her arm loose "Don't touch me!" she yelled, her voice coming out alot louder than she meant it to.

Owen flinched , wonering at her strong reaction "what-"

"Leave her alone" Brooke looked up to see Lucas, his baby blue gaze intent on Owen.

"Look man-" Owen stared but was cut off by Lucas's firm "just stay away from her.' With that said he placed a hand softly on the small of her back, steering her towords their group.

"Thank you" she mumbled, ignoring the sparks fireing up and down her spine. She wouldn't go there agin, although she probably never left there in the first place. Then with three little words, innocent on his part, she was right back where she started.

"Anything for you"


	2. AN:

AN: Okay guys, this my first fic , sorry if the first chapter seemed short, I just wanted to get it started, my other capters are very long. I would love to get feed back, whether you like it or not. I also would like to apoligize for any typos. well hopefully I get better at this as I go, and really do hope you guys enjoy the story, so untill next time...

**_holla!!_**


	3. who has seen your tattoo

**_AN: So here's the second chapter. Don't Forget to let me know what ya think. THANKS to all who reviewed on chapter one :)_**

**_PUT THE BLAME ON ME_**

"What was that all about" asked Peyton , who had watched the whole exchange.

"Nothing really , it just looked like she didn't want to talk to him so I helped her out" Lucas shrugged leaning into the bar top next to Peyton.

"Well we all know how Brooke is when i comes to pushing someone away, I mean sure he made a mistake, but if he's willing to fight for her then maybe we shouldn't stand in the way." she said stepping closer to him and putting her hands around his waist.

His eyes squinted in thought while he glanced over Peyton's head to where Brooke stood talking to Haley. She was right, if Owen could get Brooke to forgive him, then who was Lucas to stand in the way. For some reason the thought of Brooke being happy with Owen twisted his insides, and with Peyton's words "if he wants to fight for her" echoing in his ears Lucas stomach dropped.

Brooke, thanks to her new best friend named Patron, had already put the encounter in the back of her mind. She was gonna have fun tonight , and Owen and his little disappearing and reappearing act wasn't gonna stop her. Although hindsight being 20/20 and all she would probably be feeling even better if she kicked him in the nuts. I need to get really drunk and find someone hot enough for me to have sex with. she thought searching the club for a canidate. BINGO!! Brooke thought to herself as her gaze locked with a tall muscular brunette cutie casually standing by the bar. He smiled at her displaying a beautiful set of teeth. He would would work, she arched her brow and smiled back, strutting up to the bar.

Forty-five minutes later and she was still in the same place, buzzed out of her mind flirting shamelessly with the sexy all-American boy toy whose name was kyle, if she remembered correctly.

"Maybe we should take Brooke home with us , she looks out of it" Haley questioned pointing to where her friend sat at the bar whispering intimately in some strangers ear.

"I'll get her, Peyton can take her car to my house , and she can get it tommorrow." Lucas stated not leaving room to argue, as he was already making a bee line for Brooke and her new companion.

"I'll see you at home, babe" Peyton called out to Lucas's back, and turned heading out the club.

Walking up to Brooke and whoever this jerk was' Lucas felt his jaw clench "Brooke" he barked , as he watched her leaning into this guy whispering in his ear, The ass holes hand was on her thigh making small caressing circles"let's go, Peyton has your car, you can ride with me."

"Broody!" the brunette called out happily " it's okay, Kyle will make sure I make it home alright" she slurred "he's gonna give his opinion on my tattoo" she winked and went to turn back to what she was doing before.

Lucas felt his blood boil what the fuck...there was chance in hell of that happening "move your ass Brooke, we're leaving."

"Hey-" Kyle started, but one look at the murderous expression on Lucas's face, he quickly backed off "dude, I'm not looking for a fight, she told me she was single." and before Brooke could open her mouth to correct him, he was gone.

That punk bitch...she thought. "Lucas what the hell was that," she asked, but didn't get an answer. he just grabbed her by the arm dragging her towards he exit.

They sat in the car in silence. Brooke with a bewildered look on her face, Lucas's eyes on the road , a death grip on his stearing wheel.

"You know... if I was a man , that would definitely qualify as a cock block" she jocked, wanting to lighten the tense atmosphere that had settled in the confines of the car.

At that Lucas slammed his hand on the wheel in frustration "Brooke, could you just shut the fuck up, I'm really not in the mood for your unique brand of slutty humor" as soon as the words came spilling out his mouth he regretted it."Shit...Brooke I'm sorry, I didn't mean that-"

She looked at him , not knowing whether to be hurt, or angry. No she was definitely pissed off "Fuck You Lucas, you meant it...wait on second thought, you are famous for using words that you don't mean..." she trailed off.

"and what the hell is thae suppose to mean" he asked, back to being mad at her.

"Just forget it, I don't even know why we're arguing, when I didn't do anything to you" Brooke mumbled. He had single -handly killed her buzz. Yeah killed it, buried it and sang a song at its funeral. Now she was just tired.

They pulled in front her house, but before she could escape completely, his hand darted out holding her in place. "So is it like a line you use, or what. I mean exactly how many guys have seen your tattoo." he asked his baby blue gaze searching her hazel ones.

Brooke rolled her eyes, pulling away from his grasp she just shook her head and scoffed " that's not your business , now is it" stepping out of the car she suddenly stopped " Oh and by the way tell Peyton that I'm finished with her wedding dress"  
with that said she was out the car slamming the door behind her.

**_That it, hoped it was okay, please review_**


	4. A little blame, A lot of eye sex

**_Here's chapter three. Hope you guys enjoy. thanks to all who have been reviewing. :)_**

**_PUT THE BLAME ON ME_**

_Uuhhhgggg..._Brooke awoke groaning, bringing her small hand to her head, messaging her temples, hoping to alleviate the pounding head ache. Bright, harsh sunlight spilled into her room, making it hard for her to completely open her eyes. judging from the obvious hangover she was suffering from, she was sure she at least got the first part of her plan right, but she was still sexually frustrated. _Lucas..._she thought, what right did he have to go all protective, shot gun wielding pa on her. I mean here she was with nothing to show from the night before, except a dry mouth, and the feeling that she had a tiny bruce lee in her head. That asshole probably went home to Peyton, and they..._okay stop ewwww..._and now she was nauseous. _Yeah thank you Lucas_.

And then there's Owen appearing out of no where like freakin Haley's comet...although the more she thought about it he did have uses. She could have some one to hang out with , among other things, she just wouldn't let him in her heart this time. She couldn't really trust him, and he was the one to blame for that. So it was decided , he would get another chance without really getting one. _Selfish, maybe_, _wrong, sure, a whole hell of a lot of fun , definitely._With a new plan for getting back to the old Brooke Davis, she felt a sudden lightheartedness. Okay, so aspirin, shower, killer outfit, and coffee...

Lucas awoke, clutching the edge of his bed, with a feeling that someone put sticks in his bed. Stretching, he set about untangling him self out from under Peyton's long, thin arms. maybe he should take her out to eat more. Damn she had a death grip on him. He thought back to the night he went to her studio to apologize to her, had told her the first time he seen her , she was all skinny arms and legs, and tangled mess of hair. Well... it seemed poetic at the time, but that was before he had to wake up to it every mourning, with her wrapped around him like an female spider that eats their mate when there done. At least she wasn't watching him sleep , he had woken up a few times to her staring at him, with a creepy smile on her face.

What was wrong with him, he loved Peyton, he should not be sitting here thinking of analogies about her smothering him. He was just in a bad mood and taking it out on his fiance... _whoa... shiver_. Okay Lucas stop it. What the hell was going on with him this morning. _Brooke..._she was the reason for his foul mood. First he saves her from Owen, then she proceeds to spend the rest the night, ignoring her friends, getting plastered , and damn near sitting in some jerks lap. A jerk she didn't even know, by the way. She was drunk off her ass, and should have been thankful he stopped her from fucking some asshole... _Its okay broody...he's gonna_ _give his opinion on my tattoo..._he mimicked, frowning. NOW he was pissed again. Brooke was to blame, his bad mood was all her fault. He jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. After he brushed his teeth, and washed his face, he threw on a pair of sweats. He scribbled a few words on piece paper, telling Peyton he was going for run. With one last glance towards the bed, he grabbed his ipod and was out the door. He set out with one destination in mind. Running was always a way to clear his head, and he would feel even better once he gave Brooke Davis a peace of his mind.

"Open the door Brooke" Lucas yelled banging on the door. He had been knocking for about two minutes, and he was getting impatient. Just as he raised his hand to bang on it again, the door was jerked open. His breath caught, there standing in nothing but a towel, stood a very wet and scowling Brooke Davis.

"Close your mouth Lucas" she smirked, while he just stood there his mouth hanging open. Now angry that he was caught staring at her, he shook his head and was back to the squinty broody boy she new so well. Instead f saying anything he just walked past her into the house.

"good mourning to you too, why don,t you come on in" Brooke quipped sarcastically, closing the door in the process.  
It wasn't closed a good second before someone was knocking on it again. she rolled her eyes, wrenching the door back open. And of course it was only right that Owen be standing there, his glance traveling up and down Brooke's body like a kid in a candy store. Lucas looked from him to Brooke sure that she would slam the door any second now, and he all but growled out loud, she was standing there smiling at Owen. And not one of her fake half smile either. This was a, you like what you see, you wanna see more, eye brow arched, I'm thinking dirty things smile. Stepping in between them breaking up the whole eye sex thing they had going on, he looks down at her " Now would be great time for you to go put on some cloths."

**_There you have it... The next chapter should be a lot longer. If you have something you want to happen just let me know and I will see if I can put it in there. LOVE TO ALL;)_**


	5. feels good being wrong, F being right

* * *

**_Here's chapter four, so enjoy. And once agian I would like to thank every one for reviewing. SHOUT OUT TODDIAN you are the SHIZZLE_**

**_PUT THE BLAME ON ME_**

The air in Brooke's living room was thick some form of awkward tension. Owen was sitting on the couch, like he lived in place, feigning in the latest issue of B.DAVIS. Lucas was on the arm of the love seat, his eyes sliding to Owen every few seconds.

" how long you in town for ?" the question coming out with a lot more edge to it than Lucas intended.

Owen glanced at him over the magazine, then looking back down he stated " for a while, hopefully I'll be here for the wedding. "

Lucas grimiced " yeah " was the only thing he could think to say, taking his right hand rubbing the back of his head, as he always did when uncomfortable.

"Did somebody say wedding " the cheery brunette came into the room all but bouncing. She was wearing a pair of the shortest shorts, that left Lucas wondering if she had borrowed them from Lily., and a small pink wife beater. She was in the act of pulling her brunette locks into a pony tail, which left her shirt stretching against her breast, and exposed a tiny bit of creamy skin on her lower abdomen.

yeah and that's so much better then the towel...Lucas thought

Owen stood from his position on the couch walking over to where Brooke stood, " why you wanna marry me, beautiful " he smirked

Lucas just rolled his eyes The ass thinks he's got game...

Brooke kinked her brow " now why get married, when living in sin is so much fun " she said smiling, her dimples on full display.

Huh? How and the hell did she go from wanting nothing to do with this jerk, to flirting her ass off.

Angling her head towards Lucas she asked " whats up broody ?"

" UHH... I was just stopping by, I needed to ask you something" he mumbled

" Well... I kinda needed to talk to Owen bout something, how about I call later " she asked.

Hell no you can't call me later...he thought " nah, it's cool I'll wait " he stated walking over to the couch, picking up a magazine and taking a seat. He kept his eyes trained on the page in front of him, pretending not to notice the looks of confusion he was receiving from the two brunettes.

"UMM... " Brooke got out trying to decide what to do about this situation. What the hell was wrong with Lucas, and when did he become overprotective big brother. At the rate they were going, tomorrow he'd show up on her front porch with a chastity belt. She had to put a stop to this like NOW...

Owen thinking he would pretend to be the bigger person said, " Hey why don't you call me when you finish with him, and we can have that talk " He figured if he stayed Lucas would nevar leave. Dude needed to chill...

Brooke gave him a thankful smile , surprising him by tiptoeing and pecking his cheek. Owen grinning from ear to ear walked towards the door" Lucas " he nodded, and received a curt nod in response.

And then there were two. Brooke stood waiting on Lucas to say whatever the it was that was so important it couldn't have waited. But he just sat there looking all squinty, and it really pissed her off.

She rolled her eyes , and stomped off in the direction of the kitchen.

DAMN she was hot when she was mad. unfolding his tall frame from where he sat , he followed her. She was digging through her fridge slamming it when she couldn't find what she was looking for. She turned to find Lucas standing in front of her " I thought you didn't want anything to do with him" they both knew who him was.

" What difference does it make, I was thinking maybe I should just give him another chance " she explained not seeing why he was so worried about it. "Lucas, whats going on, why are you acting like an overprotective big brother all of the sudden."

"you're one of my closest friends, I only want whats best for you " he whispered, it seemed like a good excuse to him. He would be the same way with Haley, wouldn't he.

Brooke's gaze softened " well if you keep this up I'll never have sex again, I mean-"

" I can't tell , you were damn near giving Owen a strip show. Does forgive him mean act like a hoe." He spat , His blue eyes stormy glaring daggers into Brooke.

WHACK... Fuck she's strong, instead of backing down he reached out and grabbed her by both wrist. "Damn you must really be sexually frustrated, to become so violent. " his said, backing her up against the fridge. He took her arms and pinned them over her head.

Brooke was in shock, this was not the tame Lucas she was use to, and what the hell is he doing she thought. " Lucas-"

" Be quiet Brooke" he breathed, pressing the whole of his body against hers, his lips inching closer to hers. It wouldn't hurt to taste her just this once. In his head he knew it was wrong, but right now he could care less, because if it felt this good being wrong, then fuck being right, and with that his lips were on hers.

_Okay that's what I got so far, holla back and let me know what you think ;)_


	6. unthinkable, unimaginable, impossable

**_So here's chapter five. Hope you enjoy it, I think I get a little better as I go. Just call me the next Ernest Hemmingway HEHEHEHEHEHE...:):):)_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_PUT THE BLAME ON ME_**

Brooke, wriggling like a mad women, fought tooth and nail to get Lucas off of her. She kept her eyes tightly closed, and her lips sealed shut. His hard body pressing against hers, his tongue caressing her bottom lip, begging for more access, that she was not willing to grant. Her determination to refuse him, and the way her body moved frantically against his, only seemed to fuel his fire, turning him into a crazed man. he let out a grunt, full of frustration and desperation.

She didn't think she could hold out much longer, his unique scent filled her nostrils, intoxicating her senses. His assertiveness was slowly breaking her strong resolve, and it turned her on. Slowly her her petite frame began to relax. _Did he just grunt_ ...that was it her mouth parted, and his tongue plunged in. his hands loosening their grip on her wrist, slowly traveling down her smooth arms , taking the time to caress her soft skin on their downward journey. Finally they came to rest one on each side oh her waste, his fingers tickling her flesh. Brooke brought her arms down around his shoulders, her hands moving to the cropped hair at the back of his head. It seemed like every single one of her nerve ends were firing, her whole body humming with delicious desire. It left her wondering what type of lifeless vacuum she had existed in for the last few years. Lucas was thinking along those same lines.

He slowly pulled back, wanting to look at the goddess he held in his arms. They stared at each other in silence, their gazes locked intensely. Lucas moved his hands up her back, under her top. She felt like silk, " Pretty Girl " he whispered, he gently pulled her forward, his head dipping down, lips connecting to hers once more. She was softly nipping at his bottom lip...

"Fuck Brooke" she bit the shit out of his lip. He stood there, damn near pouting... _That little bi-..._

" What are you doing " she asked her tone furious.

She stood there acting all self rightious. when she was the one prancing around in clothes that would drive a preacher man crazy.

_"_ Shouldn't that question be, what were _we_ doing " he said one eyebrow arched.

_Is he smirking_ ...where was Lucas, and who the hell was this cocky asshole standing in front of her. Okay so he was a hot, sexy, cocky asshole, but that was so not the point.

" you do remember the love of your life don't you, you know your fiance, my best friend " she spat, her voice dripping with disgust.

At that his face started showing some traces of guilt " I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I just-"

" You know what, don't finish that sentence, I don't want to know what you were thinking, hell I don't even give a shit why you did it...this never happened" she said motioning between her and Lucas.

"we can't just not talk about it. we need to figure out-"

Brooke cut him off with a shake of her head "talk about what, it never happened. Now leave" she said the tone in her husky voice deceptively quite.

His gaze begging her, he tried "Brooke lets just-..."

"Get out!" she yelled not wanting to hear anything he had to say.

Lucas bringing his hand up to the back of his head, flinched at the the tone of her voice. She wouldn't even let him complete a sentence. Maybe if he gave her a some time to calm down they could actually have a conversation. he walked to her front door, opening it and turned to look at her " we will talk about this Brooke." he stated firmly. She just turned her back on him, her posture rigid, and tense. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he was gone.

He had just effectively took every emotion she had tightly locked away over the years, and ripped them loose. Now she was left feeling vunerable, hurt , and exposed, three feelings that Brooke had learned to despise.

Lucas stood on her porch his forehead touching the cool wood of her front door. What the fuck was he suppose to do now, he didn't have it in him to hurt Peyton, but there was no way that he could live and not have Brooke. He knew it sounded possessive but that's what it was. He wanted to hold every part of her, heart, mind, body and soul. her sharing the passion that they just shared with with someone else was unthinkable. Him marrying another woman was unimaginable, and living his life with out Brooke was impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_The next chapter will go into a little more detail, and you'll get a little Naley along with others WARNING: There be alot lot of classic peyton so ...well I just thought that it deserved some type of disclaimer ...TEHEHE... so untill next time homies. HOLLA!!_**


	7. It burns

_**Chapter six and I'm thinking that turning into to Ernest Hemmingway, may have been a tad bit of a stretch, but maybe one day...**_

_**PUT THE BLAME ON ME**_

Nathan was amped, he had just returned from the river court, and he was quickly getting his game back. He walked into the kitchen and watched, as his beautiful wife, busied herself washing dishes. Easing up behind her he wrapped his arms around her thin frame, pulling her into his chest.

She let out a little yelp" Nathan you scared me! And ewwww...gross husband sweat."

Spinning her around , he pinned her against the edge of the sink placing his hands down on either side of her " you know you love it, I mean look at the way my huge muscles glisten."

" Yeah okay hot shot , does your neck hurt, because it has to be hard holding up that big head of yours," she laughed.

He jutted out his bottom lip in a pout, that looked so damn cute that Haley forgot about all the sweat, and attacked his lips with her own. Nathan pressed him self closer to her, molding her body to his, deepening the kiss. The little moaning sounds in her throat, spurring him on. He wanted her like now.

Pulling away he glanced down at her. At the loss of contact, she let out a little pout. " Where's Jamie at " he questioned smirking at the way her lips pouted. Yeah his baby wanted him bad.

She smiled " oh he's with nanny Deb, and grandpa skills "

" Man Haley... you just killed the mood " he pushed away from her, shaking his head trying to rid it of thoughts of his mother and skills...urrg... he cringed.

Now it was Haleys turn to smirk. She got the reaction she was looking for, served him right for teasing her. She reached up to her blouse, with delicate fingers undoing the buttons slowly one by one.

" I'm so sorry to hear that, because I was thinking maybe I could help you wash off all that manly sweat...but if your not in the mood-" she trailed letting her blouse fall from her shoulders, arching her brow.

Nathan let his gaze travel her body, taking a step in her direction, as she took one back. Oh she was playing with him now, she took another step towards the stairs her smile mischievous. He shot forwards like a rocket catching her at the bottom of the stairs. Placing his large hands firmly on each ass cheek he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waste. " oh I think I can somehow manage to get it back "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as he hit the door Peyton came hurrying out the room " Hey baby, you were gone a while. Where you run to" she questioned, leaning in to kiss hiss lips. On pure reflex alone Lucas turned away, sticking out his cheek instead, resulting in an awkward peck on his jaw. Peyton's brow furrowed, as she was just now noticing the tenseness of his posture, his eyes looking every where but at her.

"you ok?" she asked her gaze trying seek out his.

Lucas knowing he was acting all kinds of guilty, racked his brain for some sort of excuse for his odd behavior.

" Is this about Dan " and thank you Peyton for handing that to him on a sliver platter.

Lucas not much on outright lieing tried to be as vague as possable " just got a lot on my mind you know " he mumbled walking to his room.

She was hot on his heels " you know you can talk to me about it right. I mean I completely understand, My father has been causing me a lot of problems to-"

And we're back to Peyton he thought. which was best, that way it was all about her problems, and she wasn't focusing on him, cause if she were to do that, she would definitely realize something wasn't right. He reached in his closet grabbing some clothes, he could definitely use a shower and preferably a cold one. Hell if he could get away with it, he would walk around with an ice pack in his underwear. Heading to his dresser he opened the top drawer pulling out a pair of boxers.from the corner of his eye he could see Peyton buzzing around the room, gesturing wildly, and apparently still talking to him. He hoped the conversation didn't require any input on his, because he had blocked her out at her second sentence. So far so good he thought to himself, she sure was long winded. It reminded him of that teacher on charlie brown, bwa bu bu bwa bwaw bwa...Okay he needed to put a stop to this right now, he was turning into a schizo... Peyton Sawyer was his love, and his fiance, and he needed to quit the personal insults.

He took a few steps towards her, coming to a stop directly in front of her. She was still fidgeting with her hands, her eyes shining with unshed tears. His face softening, reaching out he stopped her motions. " Everything will be alright," he stated, his words calming her instantly. Pulling her into him, he kissed her forehead.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Brooke sat alone on her living room couch, her gaze glued to the wall in front of her. If any were to see her in that moment, it would look like she was trying to find the meaning of life in it's solid form. Her insides were at war. She was so furious with Lucas. He was butting in on her life, cheating on her best friend, making her feel emotions that had hurt her so many times before, and making her want to be with him in a way that was so intense, that she lost her breath at the thought of being without him for eternity.

Then there was the part of that hated herself, for daring to think that she could never feel the pure ephoria of just belonging to him, and him belonging to her.Standing by while she watched him find that with anyone other than her, not fighting with everything inside her, to claim what was hers.

Brooke could never put Peyton through what she had been trough, hell nobody, not even her worst enemy deserves to feel the kind of pain she felt. A hurt so bad that it's almost physical. So powerful that you can feel it you bones, as you shiver, or your skin that feels so cold at the thought never feeling one persons flesh against yours, and not just one person but the person. No, she wouldn't want anybody to feel 1/4 of what she felt.

And the worst part is, that it never heels completely. You just get use to feeling it, and after living with it so long, you turn numb. But in the back of mind your scared that any day you could relapse, and suffer once more. So you protect yourself by locking every thing in, and guarding yourself from whats on the outside.

It was as if Lucas had ripped the dressing off of a first degree burn, she was exposed, it burned and it stung.

The loud ringging of her her phone, startled her from her thoughts. " Hello " her vioce came out husky and heavy sounding.

"Brooke? " The deep voice questioned. " are you okay " His voice worried

"ummm...can you come over " she asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right there...okay " he told her, in a soothing voice as if he could see her pain.

"Okay "she whispered. hanging her phone up, slumping back in her seat. She just needed someone to hold her right now, and with Lucas forbidden to her, Owen would have to work.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Okay so I know no Brucas this chapter, how much do you guys hate me. Although you should take pity on my poor soul, for having to write pucas. So as much as I would love to put Brucas together, I think a clueless Lucas ,a whiney Peyton, a hurt Brooke, and a comforting Owen will equal drama drama drama. I am having a hard time writing Naley, so I have decided that they should share in the drama buffet... So sorry if this chapter depresses any body, but things have to get like ten times worse before they get better.**_

_**Next chapter the whole gang gets together. where there's drinks and jealousy, sparks will fly.**_


	8. And the Oscar goes to

**CHAPTER 7**

**AND THE OSCAR GOES TO……………….**

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long, I was blocked. Sorry if the chapters short, I already have the next one written, it just needs a few tweaks, so hope you like it and let me know what you think**

**-Oreo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nathan stood over the grill, spatula in hand, and the look on his features one of complete and utter concentration. You would think that the fate of the world rested in his hands, and it all depended on how he flipped the patties that sizzled in front of him.**

"**You're doing it wrong," Lucas stated, motioning towards the grill.**

"**How could I possibly be doing it wrong. I am waiting on the right time to flip them. Its all in the timing, you want them to cook for the exact amount on each side. It does better that way" Nathan argued back. He knew what he was talking about, he was the king of the grill. **

" **No your flipping them to much, and you put to much seasoning on it to. Here let me do it" Lucas said reaching for the utensil that Nathan gripped in his hands.**

" **dude back off! This is how they do it on the food network, do you watch food network? He asked , tapping his foot waiting on an answer.**

" **Huh.. No, why would I, and why were you making the macaroni, Haley always makes the macaroni?" asked the older Scott, wondering when Nathan had turned in to the Kitchen Nazi.**

" **well she wasn't doing it right, Rachel Ray makes it from scratch"**

"**So does Haley," Lucas argued back.**

" **No, like I said she wasn't doing it right. Rachel Ray does it different, and since I'm the only one who knows how she makes it, I'm in charge of the macaroni." Nathan stated as if was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**Lucas turned to look at Haley as if, is this guy really serious, she in turn just scoffed and rolled her eyes. From beside her Peyton let out a small dry chuckle , her smile brightening as she looked over Lucas's shoulder. Turing to see what had caught her attention , he felt his own smile growing . Walking towards them was his cheery. Just as soon as his mood lifted it dropped almost as suddenly, and the smile that had previously graced his face., was now non existent. not one step behind her ,( because apparently Brooke didn't deserve any type of personal space) Owen was damb near skipping.**

"**well, well if is isn't tree hills very own chef NO-YARDEE" Brooke quipped, her dimples on full display, and her eyebrows kinked in a familiar way.**

**Lucas shifted his eyes from ape boy back to the brunette goddess that stood beside him, his cool gaze seeking out hers. But of Corse she was looking everywhere but him. Every one but him getting the full benefit of her warm smile.**

**It was starting to piss him off the way she continued to his avoid him, all the while playing it off so perfect so as no one around them could notice the way she ignored him. He had barely seen her this last week, and when he did see her she didn't spare him a glance, much less speak to him. On the other hand her attention was directed towards who he had started thinking of as ape boy. This was going to be a long day**

**They all stood in a circle around the grill Nathan focused on the meat in front of him, Haley shaking her head at her husband, Brooke laughing at something Owen was whispering in her ear, Lucas's broody gaze traveling back and forth between the brunette couple, and Peyton, clueless to the tension that her fiancé exuded , a look of pure bliss on her face.**

**Lucas felt her long thin fingers wrap around his, and shifted his eyes to her. He knew by the look on her face what she was about to do. Clearing her throat to catch the attention of the group she began to speak once she was satisfied that she had their attention. " okay so we were going to wait until after dinner, but I cant hold it in anymore.**

**Brooke just stilled her self for the news that she was pretty sure she was about to hear. So when Peyton's' ecstatic " WE'ER PREGNANT!" rang out, her reaction was nothing short of award winning. Her dimples didn't falter , and the beautiful smile that adorned her face actually reached her eyes. The girl deserved an Oscar.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay I know it short but I thought that was a good cliff hanger, I don't worry to much about the Pucas spawn.**

**Next chapter will Brooke has her own news to share, and there will be flashbacks of the week before, when Peyton told Lucas she was pregnant and how he feels about it. You will also see how Browen got close and what exactly their relationship is. Untill then love to all and please review**


	9. AN: woe is me

Okay so I know its not an update, but I'm not too sure about my abilities to write this. I mean I know exactly where I am taking this and how I want it to get there but sometimes it is hard for me to get my ideas across the way I want them to come across. I am a perfectionist and I cant write perfect. That being said here I am, begging for a BETA, or maybe even some one interested in co writing this story, it would probably make this a lot better. The thing is I am not quite sure how all this works, so if anyone is interested in helping me out ( sigh, tear, woe is me) send a message, if not I'll keep on writing, it has to get easier right? Anywhos until the next update homies

-Oreo


	10. surprise, surprise

**Sorry it took me so long guys, but as you know I am worried about my abilities to write this. But I promised to try and I will. SO thanks to all of you who continue to review, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**SURPRISE,SURPRISE**

_Flashback_

_The computer screen that sat in front of him mocked him with its blank. brightness. He had been at this for three solid days. He would come into his room, turn on his laptop, and sit there , worthlessly sitting there , not typing a single thing. The tediousness of it all was starting to grate on his nerves. _

_The sad part was the fact that he couldn't refer to the problem as writers block. His fingers were practically twitching with the need get this out. His mind had been running constantly, the thoughts in his head taking him away from his confusing reality. _

_He felt the need to put his feelings into words, to add description to it all. Thoughts of a kiss that three days later he could still feel on his lips. If he could write it and describe it he was sure to almost relive the experience. His emotions ran rampid, ranging from guilt to sadness to euphoria and finally anger. He knew that once he started to write it he wouldn't be able to stop himself. It would turn into an obsession, this extreme need to write about something that was forbidden to him, __**his pretty girl**__._

"_Still blocked" his fiancé asked walking into the room, finding a seat on his lap._

"_Yeah, I'm just drawing blank," he stated never once turning his full attention to her, his forehead furrowed in the all to familiar broody expression._

_Peyton took a hand and brought it up to run through his messy blond locks" I have some news, that might turn out to be just the inspiration you need" she told him_

_Lucas jerked his head up, he had a gut feeling this news wasn't going to hit him the way she thought it would " what's that" he inquired stilling himself for what ever it was to come._

_Peyton was bursting with happiness, all her dreams finally coming true" were pregnant!" she shouted waiting for the smile she knew would light his face up, but the only things his face held were shock and confusion "wha…what" he stuttered out trying to grasp hold of the fact that his fate was pretty much sealed now. He was going to be a father, he was going to marry Peyton and have a family with __**…her**__. He loved her he really did but he couldn't summon up the excitement that he knew she was now searching his features for. _

"_are you sure" _

_Peyton frowned, she was expecting a different reaction. This was not going the way she envisioned it when she left the doctors office. " the doctor confirmed it this morning." She stated simply_

"_OH" was all he could think of to say in that moment_

" _Lucas, what's going on I thought you wanted children, you don't seem to excited" _

"_You just caught me off guard is all. Its a lot to process" he rationed trying to stall the tears that were ready to fall from her green eyes. His features softened and he lifted a hand to graze her cheek. He felt like a jerk. "of course I'm happy , Like I said it just caught me of guard""really" she asked turning her face into the palm of his hand, her eyes seeking out the truth in his. _

_She always had a way to make him feel the need to comfort her " absolutely" he lied, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. _

_Offering him a small smile she got up from her spot on his lap " well I guess I'll go get dinner started , and we can talk about this when you've had a chance to wrap your head around it."_

_With that Lucas rose from his seat to stand in front of her "I kind of told the guys I would meet them for a game" He told another lie, but he had to get some air and be alone with his thoughts. _

"_I guess I will see you when you get back then" She said turning to leave the room._

"_Peyton" Lucas called out to her_

_Pausing mid stride she brought her head around to face him "YES" _

"_You know I love you right"_

_Peyton lips turned up into a smile her face bighting instantly " of course, I love you to" She said before turning to leave the room._

_That wasn't a lie. Lucas really did love Peyton, he always had, he just wasn't sure it was the right kind of love,_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Peyton hummed to her self while staring at her ultrasound picture, and daydreaming about her future with Lucas. She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by the piercing sound of the door bell. Setting the picture down, she went to answer the front door._

_Once she opened the door she was greeted with the last person she wanted to see. "What the hell are you doing here, I told you last month when you showed up to stay the hell away from me , especially after what you pulled the last time." she spat out. She didn't need Julian Baker messing up her life._

_Julian just gave her his signature grin " and like I told you the last time, this has nothing to do with you. I am here to offer your boyfriend the opportunity of a life time, you should be jumping for joy."_

_Jumping for joy was the last thing she had on her mind in that moment. " he's my fiancé, and I know you're up to something. You do remember what happened last time you showed up with this exact same excuse " she got out rolling her eyes,_

_Julian just strode past her into the house uninvited. With a little chuckle he took a seat on her couch, propping his feet on the coffee table as if he owned the place. Knocking a piece of paper on the floor he bent to retrieve it, the smile on his face disappearing in an instant._

_Noticing what had grabbed his attention Peyton started to panic. With his jaw clenched Juliann looked from the ultra sound picture to her, confusion and anger present in his eyes "Well well…… what do we have here. I just have one question for you though"_

_Peyton masked her worry , putting on an act of indifference "Oh yeah, and what's that" She asked crossing her arms over her chest._

_Glancing from her to the picture and back his lips formed into a sick little smirk " Is it mine"_

**Okay guy let me know what you think, and until next much love my homies**

**-Oreo**


End file.
